Keep Holding On
by xblissfuloblivion
Summary: A person from Ray's past is back to haunt him and ruin his life even more. Who is this person?... Read inside to find out. My first fanfic RayNeela centric. UPDATED added EPILOGUE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Keep Holding On**

**Rating: I'm going with FRT **

**Disclaimer: ER doesn't belong to me nor do Ray and Neela. Only Jared belongs to me.**

**Summary: A person from Ray's past is back to haunt him and ruin his life even more. Who is this person??... Keep reading to find out Ray/Neela centric.**

**Notes: This story has nothing to do with anything that has happened in ER except that Neela and Ray are roomies.**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 1**

Neela sighed deeply as she made her way up the stairs to the apartment. She had had a shitty day first Albright had been on her case the whole freaking morning and then a massive 10 car pile up had happened and she had to stay back an extra 5 hours. She checked her watch as she opened the door it read 8:05 Ray had mentioned he had a gig at some bar called Ultraviolet and she really needed to unwind before he came home with his pick of the week. She thought of what she could do Abby and Sam were both working tonight, a gleam came to her eyes and she decided to do something totally unneelaish.

She quickly had a shower and felt instantly perkier after she finished she then rushed to her room and dug to the back of her closet where her most revealing clothes were, clothes most people didn't think she'd even look at let alone own. After much deliberation she decided on a strapless black cotton dress that reached mid thigh and a black leather jacket she accessorised the outfit with a silver belt and black knee high leather boots. She checked the time again this time it read 8:45 she grabbed her keys and purse and headed out the door.

* * *

She entered the club Sam had mentioned it to her a couple of times before so she had decided to check it out. The music was pumping and she immediately felt like dancing she headed out onto to the dance floor and began moving to the music 

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

_Your job's a joke, your broke; your love's life D.O.A_

_Seems like you're always stuck in second gear_

_And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month or even your year_

_I'll be there for you_

She was enjoying the music when she got the feeling someone was watching her she looked around and spotted a cute guy about thirtish staring intently at her he smiled at her when they made eye contact, she smiled wearily at him she had a rule not to trust guys she met in clubs or bars NO matter how cute they were. She turned away from him and continued dancing to the music after a while she decided to get a drink and headed to the bar.

"What can I get ya" the bartender asked in a deep southern accent.

"Uh a vodka tonic please" she told him taking a seat at the bar.

She had just been served her drink when a guy with bad teeth and incredibly disgusting body odour came up to her.

"Hey there pretty lady" he said raising his eyebrows at her.

She gave him a faint smile maybe if she ignored him he could get the fact that she wasn't interested she continued sipping her drink.

"The name's Jimmy" he said oblivious to her giving him the cold shoulder.

"How bout we skip this joint?" he said grabbing her by the waist.

"Ah no and can you please let go of me" she said feeling slightly alarmed.

"C'mon babe" he said breathing his beery breath in her face.

"NO!! Leave me alone" she cried as he forced her away from the bar.

"C'MON" he argued forcefully clamping his hand around her arm when he noticed she was pulling away from him.

"Let go of her" a male voice said from above her head.

"No man she's with me" Jimmy said glaring at the guy behind Neela.

"She doesn't look like she wants to be" the guy said.

'Get lost mate this is none of your business" Jimmy snarled.

"I've made it my business" the guy argued back.

Jimmy didn't say anything he just increased his grip on Neela arm she winced as tears of pain formed in her eyes.

"I'll repeat what I said because you seem like a dense guy LET GO OF HER" the guy muttered loudly starting to lose patience.

"Make me" Jimmy hissed.

"That's it I'm done playing nice" the guy said annoyedly he shoved the guy away from Neela and punched him square in the jaw.

Jimmy went flying across the floor clutching his jaw in pain muttering curses.

Neela finally got a look at the person's face and noticed it was the guy she'd seen earlier looking at her. 2 bouncers suddenly appeared. The guy explained the situation to them and they led the drunken guy away.

"Are you OK?" the guy asked her worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine my arm's just a little bit sore but otherwise I'm all good" she told him rubbing her arm.

"That's good" he said.

"Thank you for helping me" she told him with a smile.

"It's not a problem it also has a plus side I get to talk to a beautiful woman" he said shyly.

She felt herself beginning to blush. There was something about him that reminded of someone and he had the most beautiful hazel colour eyes.

"I'm Jared by the way" he said extending his hand.

"Neela" she replied shaking it.

There was something about him that made her feel instantly comfortable and she decided just this one time she would let her rule slip also it helped that he was gorgeous.

"Would you care to join me for a drink? My treat after what you just did" she asked.

He paused for a second and a smile came to his face.

"I think I might take you up on that" he said.

She grinned as they made there way back to the bar she was definitely ready to drown out her sorrows after such an eventfully bad day.

3 hours and a dozen drinks later Neela felt very tipsy and giddy. Jared had stopped after a couple of drinks and had been watching Neela in awe with a look of bemusement on his face.

"I think it's time to go home" he finally stated.

"OOOKKKK Jarry" she said in a sing song voice.

He got up and paid for their drinks and helped her up she stumbled forward but he had a firm grip on her. He helped her outside and hailed a cab after he finally flagged on down helped her in.

"Where do you live?" he asked her.

She thought for a moment before she slowly said

"In an apartment wif my roommate Wrayy" she said.

"OK but what's-" he gave up trying to ask her she was to drunk.

He took her purse from her and got out her wallet he skimmed through it until he found her ID card he told the driver the address.

"How bout I come along to make sure you get in safely" he said gently sliding into the seat next to her. She smiled up at him and absentmindedly started playing with his fingers he smiled down at her and settled back into his seat as they neared her apartment.

* * *

EXTRA!! EXTRA!! Post a review and get a free virtual Shane West 

Don't worry Ray's gonna be in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 2**

Ray had quite a different night. He got home at 9 after his gig skipping all of the groupies and after parties for once looking forward to spending time with Neela he had even brought extra beer and a massive chocolate cake home for them to pig out on. He was a bit surprised to walk into an empty apartment he instantly became worried what if something had happened to her, her shift would have been over ages ago she should have been home by now. He kicked himself silently she had a life too she had probably gone out with Abby or something like that she would be back in an hour or 2. 2 hours turned into 3 and 4 and he finally gave up waiting for her so he went to bed.

He lay there awake in bed waiting for her to come home he was starting to get really worried. He was about to get up to make some phone calls when he heard giggling and the jiggling of keys as the front door creaked open. He sighed in relief she was back. He heard her stumbling around and a big "OMPH" as she fell over something. He became alarmed she might have gotten hurt he jumped out of bed but something froze him dead in his tracks.

"Whoa steady there" he heard a male voice say.

He felt jealousy burn in him. She had brought a guy home Neela would never do that she must be really wasted and the guy was probably a bastard looking for a good time. He decided to put a stop to it.

"I can deal with one night stands Neela definitely couldn't" he thought.

He opened his room door and marched to the lounge ready to pull the creep of her. He was taken back when he was met with a different scenario. The guy was helping Neela off the floor. "WWWRAAYYY" Neela called happily when she spotted him she was definitely wasted. His jaw dropped suddenly and it wasn't because of what Neela was wearing well it partially was it was mainly because of the guy.

"Hey mate-" the guy began looking up at Ray and his eyes widened.

Ray stared at him in the same state of shock.

"Jared!" Ray exclaimed in a hateful tone.

"Ray!" Jared snarled in disbelief.

"My headd" Neela groaned collapsing onto the couch the drinks starting to take full effect.

Ray stopped glaring at Jared and went over to the couch where Neela lay he picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room. He set her down on her bed.

"Hey" he whispered softly.

"Wray I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going" she mumbled snuggling into her covers.

He smiled faintly at her brushing some hair off her forehead.

"That's OK it's not like I haven't done it before" he replied cheekily.

Neela gave him a soft smile and closed her eyes.

"You get some rest and I'll go and get you some aspirin" he said his face clouding with anger as he remembered the person in the kitchen.

Neela nodded faintly and Ray stood up and left the room closing the door gently behind him.

"How dare you do that do her" he hissed when he came back.

"Don't get defensive after that freaking guy cracked onto to her she was a bit shaken so she had a bit to drink AND I helped her home so don't go assuming I was looking for a good time .After all its you who does that sort of thing" Jared said grinning evilly.

It took Ray every bone in his body not to punch him out that second.

"LEAVE NOW" he hissed.

"My pleasure" Jared said with the same amount of venom.

Ray opened the door for him.

"By the way BRO you got yourself a HOT roommate but don't go getting too attached to her she's WAY too good for you" Jared said coolly.

Ray stared him down.

"Leave" he said evenly.

Jared nodded and cockily walked out the door. Ray let out a breath and went to the kitchen he poured a glass of water and got 2 aspirin tablets for Neela. He knocked lightly on her door and opened it. He turned on her light. She groaned loudly.

"RAY" she exclaimed wincing in pain at the brightness.

"Sorry, but you need to take this it will make you feel a bit better in the morning" he said gently handing her the tablets and water.

She glared at him but meekly took them from him and gulped them down.

"Thank you Ray" she said giving him a faint smile.

"Your welcome anyway I had to do this once right normally the situation would be the other way around right" he said grinning.

"Ha-ha" she said dryly but she gave him another smile.

"Night Neela" he said.

"Good night Ray by the way where did Jared go?" she said closing her eyes.

"Oh he left" Ray said anger in him and the mention of Jared's name.

"OK he's a nice guy right plus I owe him big after what he did for me tonight' Neela whispered lightly.

"Sure he's a real NICE guy" Ray said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Mmhmm" Neela said to tired to notice Ray's dry tone of voice.

Within seconds she was fast asleep. He stood there for a couple of minutes thinking Jared had said one thing right she was too good for him he stared at her longingly one more time before heading to his room.

* * *

**Press that little purple/grey button c'mon you know you want too. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has nothing really to do with the story but it has a bit of roomie fun in it. ENJOY!! I'll post Chapter 4 tomorrow

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3**

Neela groggily opened her eyes within seconds a sharp pain hit her head. She cursed herself never to get drunk again. She stumbled out of bed into the lounge. She heard the shower running so she guessed Ray was in there. She went to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water before collapsing on the couch. She lay down and buried her face in the cushion.

"You're up late" Ray voice suddenly said startling her making her jump a mile which made her hangover just WAY better.

"BLOODY HELL RAY" she said shooting him a look that could kill.

"Sorry" he said raising both hands.

"ARGH stop talking so loudly" she cried in pain holding her ears.

Ray smiled.

"Ah one of the joys of drinking, the morning after" he said grinning.

He knew he was speaking at normal volume it felt strange to him normally he would be the one in Neela's situation. Neela shot him another evil look and he backed off he hated messing with a normal Neela a hung-over Neela was uncharted territory and he definitely didn't want to enter it.

"Coffee?" he asked heading to the kitchen.

He heard a muffled noise come from Neela's head under the cushion.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said chuckling quietly to himself.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Ray Barnett" Neela yelled from the couch.

He was surprised he had sure to be quiet when he laughed.

"How did you hear me?" he questioned.

"I'm a woman" she called back.

"Well then women are psychos" he muttered.

"I heard that" Neela exclaimed.

"You were supposed to" he said in a singsong to her as he brought her the coffee.

"Wanker" she told him reaching out for her coffee.

He pulled it back.

"RAY!" she yelled.

"NEELA" he chorused back.

"Gimme the freaking coffee" she said glaring at him.

"Make me" he said challenging her.

"Don't you dare spill that the place will stink" she said chasing him around the apartment.

"Your time of month Neela?" he questioned with a grin.

"Hilarious I must live with the funniest guy in the world" she said sarcastically.

"Why thank you I'll take that as a compliment" Ray said with a laugh darting towards his bedroom.

He ran into it and slammed the door shut. After a couple of minutes of hearing nothing he opened his door cautiously he checked one way and turned the other way he got startled by seeing Neela there and took a step back sending the coffee flying all over him just as Neela planted the chocolate cake straight in his face. He glared at her.

"I'm gonna stink" he yelled.

"Payback's a bitch Ray" Neela said smiling as she took a sip of the fresh coffee she had just prepared and walked off.

He stared at her back as she walked off he cursed himself not wanting to admit she had got him good. Her head suddenly popped out from around the corner.

"By the way Ray" she said.

"Women may be psychos but we're SMART psychos" she said winking at him.

He glared at her picking a bit off cake of his face he flung it at her. She shrieked and darted off.

He grinned to himself maybe he could still have fun with this situation.

"C'mere Neela give Ray a hug" he called chasing her around the apartment.

"You wouldn't dare" she said her eyes widening.

"Would I?" he said smirking.

"RAY" she yelled as he caught her by the arm.

He pulled her towards him giving her a big bear hug and rubbing his face all over hers.

"YOU WANKER" she exclaimed trying to keep the warm fuzzy feeling from her stomach as she tried to escape his arms.

"Like you said Neela payback's a bitch" he said evilly as he darted off quickly to the shower.

She glared at his retreating back she'd get him back one day she'd get him back good.

* * *

You know what you have to do!! I'll give you a clue its purple/grey (wink wink)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed. Here's the next chapter i'll hopefully keep posting a new chapter each day!!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4**

Neela rushed into the ER.

"Rasgotra you're late" Frank chimed in as she punched herself in.

"Gee Frank I didn't notice" she said glaring at him.

Ray had taken extra long in the shower she felt he did it on purpose then it had taken forever to try and get the smell of coffee and chocolate cake of her.

"Whatever and by the way you stink" he said smirking.

"Sod off Frank" she told him not making her mood any better.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning" he grumbled.

She glared at him before grabbing a chart and heading off to the exam room.

"Hello I'm Dr Rasgotra" she said jumping into doctor mode.

"Neela!" the voice exclaimed.

She looked up startled before smiling.

"Jared!" she said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a frown.

"I cut my finger while I was cooking" he explained.

"Oh" she said for the first time noticing his finger wrapped up in an icepack.

"This is a surprise who would have known you worked at the ER" he said smiling.

She grinned at him.

"I know it's a bit of a coincidence aye" she said.

"Definitely I didn't think I'd see you again after last night" he said.

"Likewise" she told him.

"But it's not like I regret it" he said giving her a cute smile.

She couldn't help but blush. They stared at each other for a moment before Neela realized what they were doing.

"Ah…just let me go and get a suture kit" she said awkwardly.

She retrieved a kit and began stitching up his finger. She worked in silence but couldn't help but feel Jared's gaze on her.

"Can you please stop staring at me" she finally said.

"Ah sorry I'm just wishing that I was the lucky guy that got to have such a beautiful and smart woman like you in their life" he said.

"Well you're lucky because I'm unattached and thank you for the compliment" she said smiling at him.

His grin widened.

"Does this mean I can take you out for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked flirtatiously.

She thought for a minute it would only be one dinner and she would just be going so she could repay him for everything he'd done for her.

"That depends on where we're going?" she said grinning at him.

"How bout you leave that to me and I pick you up at 8" he said raising his eyebrows.

"It's a date" she replied.

"Great" he said with a huge grin which she immediately returned.

"Well we're done here" she said finishing off with his finger.

"Thanks a lot Doc" he said winking at her.

"I'll see ya tomorrow at 8" he said.

"Tomorrow at 8" she chorused.

"Oh by the way wear formal clothes" Jared told her heading out the door.

"Will do" she told him.

"Bye" he said.

"Bye" she said giving him a wave.

He exited the door and Neela sat down on the gurney letting what had happened sink in she couldn't help but feel guilty but she couldn't pinpoint the reason why. As she was dwelling in her thoughts Jared popped his head back into the room.

"Oh by the way tell Ray I said hi" he told her.

"Ah OK but why?" she questioned confused.

"Didn't he tell you we're half brothers?'" he asked.

"BROTHERS" she exclaimed no wonder she thought he looked reminded her of someone it was Ray he had Ray's eyes.

"So he didn't tell you" Jared said looking a bit hurt.

"Apparently not" Neela stated hurt and annoyed.

"Ah OK well…" Jared said dumbfounded.

"Well I have to get to work" he said.

She nodded still taking in the new information.

"I'll see ya then" Jared said.

"Yeah bye" she said lightly.

He left Ray had never mentioned to her he had a half brother he had once told her he was an only child in fact he never mentioned his family at all to her and she had told him everything about hers. She felt hurt and deceived he was supposed to be her best friend but right now he felt like a total stranger to her. She sitting there lost in thought when Sam came in saying that a trauma was arriving shortly. She followed her out making a note to confront Ray later.

* * *

R.E.V.I.E.W.S P.L.E.A.S.E


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. NO ER tomorrow night because of this dumb hiatus how am I going to survive without 6 more weeks of Ray/Neela...**

**Anyway here's the next chapter ENJOY!!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5**

Ray casually walked into the ER he was on time for once. He headed over to the front desk to punch in.

"You're actually on time today Barnett" Frank asked in awe.

"It's a miracle right" he said cheerfully.

"Did you and Neela switch places today because she was late and grumpy and YOU'RE early and chirpy" Frank stated.

He grinned as he headed to the lounge to deposit his bag.

"But you'll both definitely have one thing in common today" Frank called out to him.

"And what's that?" Ray questioned.

"You both stink like shit" Frank said screwing up his nose in distaste.

"Ha-ha" Ray said dryly but she couldn't help but feel happy about the morning incident he had felt something during a certain moment with Neela and he was sure she had felt it too.

He walked into the lounge Neela was standing there getting herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey" he said smiling his heart lifting just at the sight off her as he made his way to his locker.

"Hey" she said quietly.

He looked up sharply something was wrong with her he knew Neela and something was definitely up with her he decided to avoid asking her until she felt like she could talk to him.

"How much longer do you have left?" he asked.

"2 hours" she said bluntly.

"OK" he said slamming his locker shut.

They stood there in silence and he decided to just ask her it didn't look like she was gonna tell him.

"What's wrong Neela?" he asked gently.

She looked at him angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Tell you what?" he asked puzzled.

"Don't try and play me the fool Ray WHY didn't you tell me Jared was your half brother. WAIT a minute why didn't you tell me you even had a half bother" she yelled annoyedly.

"Oh that it didn't seem important" he said meekly.

"It didn't seem important you have a bloody brother I've known you for 3 years and you've never told me" she thundered.

"Stop yelling and how the hell do you know he's my step brother?" he argued back.

"He came here before he had hurt his hand and he mentioned you and to say hi to you" Neela told him glaring.

"Hi my ass he hates me I hate him that's our story" Ray yelled.

"You may hate him but I don't think he hates you he looked broken when I told him you hadn't mentioned him to me" Neela spat out.

"It's a freaking act Neela he's played an act all his life" he shouted angrily.

"Its not like you're any better you played an act too you never mentioned him, you hardly ever mention your family and anything you've told me is probably a lie" she cried out tears in her eyes.

"I've never lied to you Neela how could you even think that, I've never mentioned Jared because he's a part of my life I'd rather forget" he said hurt she'd even think that.

"You could of told me we're supposed to be best friends I've told you everything about my life and you've told me hardly anything and I can't believe I didn't' notice it until now" she shouted tears falling freely.

"Some things are too private and hurtful to tell other people freely" Ray yelled.

"But you can trust me I trusted you completely until now" Neela said her words coming out in sobs.

He felt his heart break at those words.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

She looked him in the eye and after a moment whispered

"If I hadn't found this out today would you have ever told me?"

He looked everywhere except at her face.

"That's what I thought" she said choking out the words.

She began to head towards the door.

"Neela-" he began.

"Don't Ray, just don't" she whispered with a broken look on her face.

He stopped and watched her retreating back helplessly as she ran out of the room. He felt like he had just been swallowed whole. He felt a tear fall down his face as he sunk to the floor. He couldn't lose Neela as well not after everyone else he had lost in his life. His pager went off drowning out the eerie quietness in the room. He groaned he was in no mood for work anymore but he got up anyway he gathered himself together and headed out of the room.

He rushed past Morris on his way to the ambulance bay.

"Hey man- PEE EWW you stink dude" he exclaimed crinkling his nose.

"Go to hell Morris" he hissed.

"Whoa who pissed in your coffee this morning" he stated.

Ray glared at him and made his way out of the ER.

Leaving Morris staring at his retreating back with a look of bewilderment on his face.

* * *

R. E. V. I. E. W. S P. L. E. A. S. E


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 6

Neela came out of the toilet block she had been crying in for the past hour. She washed her face and reapplied her mascara trying to get rid of the puffy redness in her eyes. She hated fighting with Ray she was scared they had never had a fight this big before and she didn't know if they could repair it, maybe she should apologize to him.

"NO" she thought dismissing the thought.

He had lied to her and there was no way she was going to break this easily no matter how much he meant to her.

She exited the toilets and ran into Morris.

"Hey Neela what's up with Ray?" he questioned.

"Bloody hell why do I have to know what's wrong with him we're not glued together you wanker" she exclaimed and stalked off.

Morris stared after her in disbelief trying to think of a good reply.

"You stink too" he finally said arrogantly.

She gave him a weird look and continued stalking off.

"Man what's up with people today" he said as he passed Frank.

"You mean Ray and Neela?" he asked.

"Yes Ray and Neela they're both letting off a lot of steam today" Morris exclaimed.

"Probably having a lover's tiff or something" Pratt said joining the conversation.

"Wouldn't be surprised" Frank stated.

"When did they start going out?" Morris asked confused.

They stared at him in disbelief.

"Huh?" Pratt asked.

"You said they're having a lover's tiff so…" Morris put in.

Pratt and Frank looked at each other and groaned before setting back to their respective jobs.

"What-What did I miss?" Morris asked really confused as he was left alone.

"Morris stop gossiping and get back to your job" Luka ordered as he passed him.

Morris sighed in an aggravated tone and stalked off.

Neela looked confusedly at all off them as she went to get a chart.

"What had she missed" she wondered.

She looked over her chart and headed to exam room 3 she turned into the hallway as she collided with someone.

"Whoa" she exclaimed as she fell on her bottom.

She looked up ready to yell at the person to watch where they were going and saw it was Ray they both froze. He got up and extended his hand to help her up she took it they made eye contact for moment before he leaned down to pick up the chart she had dropped.

"Here" he said briskly handing it to her before brushing past.

"Thanks" she whispered to the spot he had just evacuated. She felt her heart break in pain.

"Things ARE so screwed up" she murmured softly before continuing down the hallway.

What was she going to do?

* * *

Like it? or hate it?

Post a review and leave your opinion please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 7 **

Neela finally enter the darkened apartment she turned on the lights and collapsed on the couch. She felt relieved Ray had hours of his shift left and she wanted to stay out of his way till things cooled off a bit.

She got up and grabbed a beer from the fridge ready to try and forget about her awful day for a couple of hours. She turned on the TV and began surfing through the channels,

_Congratulations Ms Jones you have won a new oven valued at-_

Click no way

_The cheetah charges forward gaining in on his prey-_

Click she saw enough depressing things at work

_Oh Tom I love you too-_

Click way to cheesy

_Welcome to Celebrity Poker Tournament_

Yes finally something good to take her mind of life

After about half an hour drifting off but she felt too comfortable to go to bed.

"I'll just have a little nap" she told herself.

Within minutes her eyes were shut in deep sleep.

* * *

Ray walked up to the apartment stairs after a full day of work he was ready to hit the sack and sleep in seeing as he had the day off tomorrow. Neela would be asleep by now no need for awkward moments. He put the key in the door and listened he heard the TV on.

"Shit" he thought.

Maybe she was still awake great he hoped they wouldn't have another fight or something he couldn't take anymore of it. He took a chance and opened the door.

The TV was on and Neela was curled up in a ball on the couch fast asleep. Even though he was supposed to be annoyed and hurt at her he couldn't help but smile she looked so beautiful and peaceful when she was asleep like nothing that had happened that day had happened. He quietly switched the TV off and got a blanket from the closet and covered her up. He looked at her one more time before heading to bed.

* * *

The clattering of dishes woke him up. He groaned and looked at the time it read 8:20 he got up and headed to the kitchen. Neela was standing in front of the kitchen pantry cursing about something. He was about to talk to her when he remembered they weren't exactly on speaking terms. He wordlessly walked to the coffee machine and poured himself the last of it. Neela looked up startled to see him. He held her cold gaze for a second it pained him to see her like that about him he turned and walked back to his room before she saw the tears in his eyes.

2 hours later he heard he front door slam shut. Neela had left for her shift. He escaped the safety of his room where he had been hiding for the past 2 hours to avoid more moments like the one that happened earlier.

He sighed as he walked into the lounge had it only been yesterday since they had their cake fight, to him it seemed that had happened decades ago. How had so much changed in their relationship in less than 24 hours? He laughed sarcastically he knew how it had happened Jared had come into their life and ruined it he had the knack of doing that.

He collapsed onto the couch up until yesterday he had been looking forward to his day off Neela's birthday was coming up and he had wanted to plan something special for her but it seemed hopeless to do it now.

He moped around the house for the whole day and was surprised at 6:00 when he heard Neela's key in the door. He frowned she should have a couple more hours at work. He became worried perhaps something had happened to her at work, but he got a surprise when she stumbled through the door breathlessly clutching an enormous plastic sleeve which he could see contained a dress. She bustled past him looking like she didn't want to be in the same room as him which made his day even better. Moments later he heard her room door slam shut. He curiously wondered where she could be going and more importantly WHO she was going with.

He heard her door open and then the slamming of the shower door she really was giving him dead threatening silent treatment. He was sitting there wondering where she could be going when the phone rang. He quickly snatched it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello Ray" replied the person on the other end coolly.

"Jared" Ray hissed angrily now what did he want he was hoping after last night he would see him or hear his voice again.

"What do you want?" Ray snarled.

"Oh I just wanted to let Neela know that I'd be a bit late tonight say about 8:15" Jared remarked smartly.

Ray stood there speechless.

"What are you talking about?" Ray asked finally hoping it would be all a cruel joke. Not Neela not **his** Neela he wasn't going to let Jared take her away from him.

"Oh didn't Neela tell you we have a date tonight" Jared replied snickering.

"No I guess she didn't" Ray said quietly feeling his whole heart shatter.

"Aww too bad…but then again you didn't tell her anything about us being brothers" Jared snarled.

"Really I have a brother" Ray said in surprised sarcasm.

"Ouch that's hurts" Jared said with no passion.

"Why did you have to come back into my life Jared after everything you've done WHY do you have to come back?" Ray exclaimed with venom.

"Cause you ruined my life" he spat out.

"Aw please don't go making it your sob story you're not the victim here YOU ruined my life" Ray cried out.

"Punk you ruined my life the day you were born and I'm gonna make you regret it" Jared hissed into the phone.

"Try and I'll break every bone in your body" Ray spat out.

"I'm already trying and I'm already succeeding I've got your girl and I'm gonna make sure you never get her back" he bellowed laughing evilly.

Ray felt his blood run cold.

"You touch her and I'll kill you" he snarled.

"Ha" Jared said laughing.

"Cya Ray tell Neela I'll see her later" he said and hung up.

"Not if I have anything to do about it" he hissed into the dead connection.

He hurled the phone hard onto the couch. He made up his mind he was going to tell Neela everything.

* * *

MWAHHH...I'm evil the next chapter all will be revealed...

BUT FIRST you have to review please i'm addicted please help my addiction


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is the chapter that you've been waiting for...but trust me this is not the end i've got a bit more drama planned!!!**

**This didn't turn out as good as I was hoping it would but I still hope you all like it!!!

* * *

****CHAPTER 8**

Neela quietly opened the toilet door. She was surprised to see Ray pacing around the hallway deep in thought like something was on his mind. He looked up quickly when he heard the door open. She made an attempt to head to her room but he stopped her.

"Neela wait!" he said quietly in an urgent tone that made her stop in her tracks.

She turned on her heel to face him.

"What is it Ray?" she questioned confusedly.

"Jared called…" he began.

"Oh Ray please don't go telling me not go out with him" she said interrupting him in an exasperated voice.

"Please just hear me out…I need to tell you the truth about him and... my past" he said in a pleading voice.

Neela looked sharply up at him and at the sorrowful look in his eyes.

"OK" she said softly she led him to the couch and they sat down.

He stared into space looking like a lost child before he finally took a deep breath and began

"Neela the reason I didn't tell you anything about my family is because…because I don't have one" he said quietly looking down at his hands.

"What do you mean Ray" Neela whispered scared that he was going to tell her something bad.

He took a deep breath and continued.

"My mother's first husband and her divorced, and she got married to my Dad after that.He was some big shot judge and Jared's father. Jared's mother had left him alone with his dad when he was little and had ran away. Even after my Mum and Dad got married he never accepted my mum so it got even worse after they had me, he felt like he didn't belong and nobody loved him…" he paused for a second and Neela saw a tear fall from his eye.

She gently took Ray's hand in hers and lightly squeezed it.

"You don't have to tell me Ray if it hurts too much" she said softly.

"No I have too…I want too… I need to tell you" he whispered looking down at her.

"OK" she said giving him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Even after we grew up he never accepted my Mum and me he hated us…he once even hit my mum" Ray said the tears falling freely now.

"When I was about 10 and Jared was about 15, my Dad had gone on some business trip my mum and Jared were having a big screaming match and then….and then suddenly yelled that he had had enough and he pulled out a gun and shot her just like that…she was gone" he said breaking down in sobs.

"Oh my god" Neela murmured her eyes opening wide in shock.

She stared at Ray who had now collasped into sobs.

She didn't know what she was supposed to say to that so she just pulled him into her arms and let him cry. Gently patting his head.

After a couple of minutes his sobs subsided but Neela still held onto him.

She didn't know how to ask her next question.

"Ray what happened after that?" she finally asked.

"He didn't care, he didn't even flinch or anything he just walked off and the worst part is...is i think he enjoyed it" Ray spat out the tears gone and anger flickered in his eyes.

Neela gasped.

"But..but wouldn't he be charged with murder or something" she stuttered.

"No he didn't get charged because when my Dad came home the bastard didn't even do anything about Jared because he didn't want to put his OWN career in jeopardy he did some big cover up and that was it. Jared didn't get what he deserved…my Mum didn't get what she deserved…after that my supposed father left me with my Nan and I never heard from him again" Ray said coldly.

"Oh Ray…I'm so sorry" Neela said lost for words what was she supposed to tell him she had been so awful to him while he had been carrying this around with him for so long.

"It's OK Neela" he said softly.

She looked at him and nodded before pulling him into a hug again. They had been sitting there in silence for a while when Ray finally whispered.

"What are you going to do with Jared?"

"God Ray nothing I never want to see that creep again" Neela said her voice filled with anger at the mention of his name.

"That makes two of us" Ray stated glumly.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Shit!! that must be Jared" Neela said getting up to head to the door.

Ray got up as well to follow her.

"Don't Ray I'll handle this" she instructed him sharply.

He didn't want her too but he reluctantly sat back down on the couch anyway.

Neela opened the door forcefully.

Jared was standing there in his tux. He smiled at her when she opened the door.

"Hey Neela- why aren't you ready?" he questioned with a frown.

"Because I'm not going" she spat out.

"Why not" he said quizzically then spotted Ray glaring at him from his spot on the couch.

"Oh I see our Ray here has been telling tales" he said annoyedly.

Neela closed the door behind her and gave Jared the most evil look she could possibly muster.

"How dare you say that you bastard" she exclaimed furiously.

"Oh please he needs to put things that happened in the past behind him" Jared snarled.

"IN THE PAST!! YOU KILLED HIS MOTHER" Neela yelled.

"The woman was a slut she needed to die I should have killed him as well" he hissed.

Neela suddenly lost it and slapped him hard across the face.

Doors started opening as people came to see what the commotion was about. Ray's alarmed face was one of them.

"AHH YOU BITCH" he yelled stumbling backwards in pain.

"YOU ARE A DESPICABLE HUMAN BEING" she spat out.

She turned on her heel and stalked back into the apartment slamming the door shut behind her.

Everyone in the hall glared at Jared and retreated back into their houses leaving him alone in the hallway.

"I'll make you pay. I'll make you both pay" he muttered evilly at the door Neela had just slammed in his face.

* * *

OHHH...I wonder what Jared could possibly do????

PLEASE REVIEW!!

AN: I'm not doing this to be cruel but it might be a couple days before I post again.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I said i'd post the next one after a couple of days because i hadn't written chapter 9 as yet but last night i finished writing this chapter so I decided to post it. I'm in the middle of writing chapter 10 so it could be up tomorrow or the next day. **

**Anyway no Jared in this chapter!! This one is just pure roomie fluff!! Have fun reading!!

* * *

****CHAPTER 9**

"Wow Neela" Ray said staring at her in awe.

"I'm sorry I just lost it" she said.

"Don't say sorry I'm glad you did that" Ray said giving her a slight smile.

"Thanks…it did feel really good though to slap that prick" she said returning his smile.

"I'm sure it did" Ray replied in a laughing tone.

"Ha-ha" Neela said dryly.

"Anyway what should we do I don't know about you but I am so ready to forget about tonight" Ray said rubbing his hands together.

"You and me both I say we get drunk on beer and channel 8's got a horror movie marathon going on" Neela said with raised eyebrows.

"I thought you weren't going to get drunk anymore" Ray stated.

"Well I can make tonight an exception" Neela told him and heading to the fridge to get the beer.

Ray flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV to channel 8.

"Oh Neela the Omen's on" he said like a hyper kid bouncing up and down on the couch.

"What are you 6?" Neela said exasperatedly but with a grin on her face as she returned with a 6 pack of beer.

Ray was already to into the movie to notice her. She put a cushion in his lap like she always did and lay down. Ray smiled down at her maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

After about 20 minutes into watching the movie Neela had already covered her face with another cushion peeking through it with one eye. Ray found that ridiculously cute and wanted to pluck her right up and kiss her then and there.

"Not so fast Barnett, you'll have just worked things out confessing your undying love to her may not be the best thing to do" he instructed himself.

"What are you think about Ray" Neela murmured softly.

Ray felt his face redden and glad that the room was dark so she wouldn't notice. What was he supposed to tell her he loved her? NO FREAKING WAY.

"Umm just thinking about what happened tonight" he said lying. Yes that was a definitely a good cover up.

"Yeah me too" Neela said with was that disappointment in her voice?

"No way why would she be disappointed" Ray told himself he was just imagining it.

An hour later after the movie had finished. Neela twisted up in her seat and sat straight up on the couch. Ray longed for her touch already.

"I'm bored with horror films lets do something else" she stated.

"Oh really like what?" Ray asked.

"Hmmm…I know how about we play truth or dare?" she said her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"You're joking right?" Ray questioned with a laugh.

She looked at him dead seriously.

"Guess you're not. OK then" he said setting his beer on the table.

"OK my turn first truth or dare?" she asked him.

"Umm…dare" he said deciding to be adventurous it's not like she would dare him something totally bad.

"Really?" she said a devious look coming to her eyes.

He gulped.

"Something tells me I should regret my decision" he said.

"Something tells me you definitely should have" she said laughing.

"Can I change?" he asked meekly.

"Ray Barnett are you telling me you're afraid of a little tiny challenge?" she said feigning shock.

"What NO" Ray said trying to be manly.

"That's good you wouldn't want me to think you're a little baby" Neela replied.

"I definitely don't want you to think I'm a baby" he thought.

"Who said I'm a baby. I'm definitely ready for this" he said rubbing his hands together.

"OK then I dare you to…go next door and kiss Ms Stemm smack on the lips" she said grinning evilly.

"WHAT NO you can't do that" he protested.

"I can dare you whatever I want to that's the rules" she told him smirking.

Ray gulped again this time it was over sacredness of going next door and kissing an 85 year old woman with no teeth.

"C'mon Ray she's all alone over there. She always tells you to go over there are give her some sugar" Neela urged mimicking Ms Stemm.

Ray gave her a death stare but got out of his seat he wasn't going to let her win. He marched over next door and knocked on the door. He got no answer. Phew maybe she wasn't ho-

"Mr Barnett" she said when she opened the door.

"Shit wishful thinking" he thought.

"Hello Ms Stemm" he said with an edge in his voice.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" she said smiling a toothless grin.

He caught Neela peeking through their front door trying to stifle a grin.

"I Ah…" he gave up trying to word his response and simply quickly leaned in and kissed her.

He didn't even wait for her reaction he already darted away past Neela and into the kitchen spitting in the sink.

Neela shut the door and followed him laughing hard and clutching her stomach.

He glared at her and poured himself a glass of water gargling it in his mouth.

Neela still in hysterics fell to the floor still clutching her stomach.

He continued glaring at her until finally she calmed down and looked up at him from her spot on the floor.

"I told you I'd get you back good" she said smirking evilly.

He looked at her strangely trying to figure out what she meant. When suddenly it dawned on him.

"That was your payback for the cake thing?? You made me kiss a freaking old, toothless lady for that!!" he said incredulously.

"I've told you Ray before when I plan payback I make it a real bitch" Neela told him getting up from the floor and heading back to the couch ready to continue again.

Ray stared at her again he had to admit she had got him good but he never was going to admit that to her NEVER EVER. He grabbed a piece of gum still trying to get rid if the awful taste and followed her and sat back down on the couch.

"OK Neela truth or dare?" he questioned ready to get her back.

"You know I'm never going to say dare after that right SO truth" she told him.

"OK Neela have you…ever had a crush on anybody at work?" he questioned.

"Shit" he thought "did I just ask her that".

Her eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights.

"From that look I'm guessing you have" he said trying not to show his hurt.

"Unless…it was maybe him…NAH she'd never like him. Again Ray wishful thinking" he told himself.

"Fine OK yes I have" she admitted nervously.

"Really who?" he pressed on even though his mind told him not too.

She didn't answer him so he continued on.

"Is it Luka?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Pratt?"

Again she shook her head.

"Dubenko?"

Another no

"Morris?"

She gave him a disgusted look.

"Gates?"

Another disgusted look.

"Crenshaw?"

She gave him a gagging look.

"Jerry?"

She shook her head.

"NEELA...don't tell me it's Frank?"

"Yeah right" she scoffed.

Ray froze that only left him could it be possible he took a deep breathe.

"Me?" he questioned trying to hide the hope in his voice.

She didn't respond but got a reddish tinge on her face.

"Me Neela really?" he said a slight smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Ray it's probably embarrassing considering you don't like me but yes I do" she said quietly.

He felt his heart go into his throat as his face lit up with happiness.

"Who said I didn't like you as well" he said shyly.

She looked up at him startled before a smile started spreading on her face.

"You like me?" she asked as shyly.

All he had to do was smile and she understood.

Ray suddenly felt bold and he leant into kiss her. Neela leant into kiss him as well.

Their lips meet gently in a soft but passionate kiss.

Ray felt happiness surge through his heart. They both smiled at each other suddenly Neela got up and wordlessly led him to her room.

XXXXX

* * *

DUN DUN DUN...are you happy Neela and Ray are finally together!! ALSO no you are not going to see what happens in the room you'll just have to leave that for your imagination LOL!!

Hope you enjoyed it this one would have to be my favourite chapter so far that i have written in this story.

REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRECIATED THANKS!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one. I'll be posting Chapter 11 tomorrow hopefully.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 10**

_3 months later_

Neela headed out of the ER ready to go home to Ray it had amazed her how their relationship had become serious in just 3 months time, normally she wouldn't let it happen that fast but it was Ray and she trusted him with all her heart.

"Neela wait up!" she heard someone call her.

She spun around as Abby caught up to her.

"God I being calling your name for about a 100 times and you didn't hear me" she said slightly breathlessly.

"Hey, sorry I was daydreaming" Neela said in an apologetic tone.

"And I have a feeling I know who it was about" Abby said with raised eyebrows.

"Abby" Neela groaned but with a smile on her face.

Everyone in the ER had been teasing Ray and Neela about their relationship and how they knew it was bound to happen and how it had taken them long enough etc etc since they'd announced that they were officially a couple.

"You know you love it" Abby scoffed with a grin.

Neela laughed.

"So you wanna get a coffee? I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages" Abby said.

"We talk all the time" Neela argued.

"Sure the occasional hi at work but that's it, is this just an excuse not to have coffee with me am I THAT bad company?" Abby demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Abby how could you even think that!! I LOVE your company I ADORE your company" Neela said feigning shock.

Abby laughed.

"Good reply" she said.

They headed to the coffee shop around the corner.

"Hang on I just need to call Ray to say I'll be a bit late" Neela said.

Abby sighed.

"Be quick" she stated.

Neela nodded and dialled in the phone number.

"Hello?" Ray said picking up the phone.

"Hey it's me" Neela replied.

"I'm sorry I don't know who me is?" Ray said in pretended confusion.

"Your girlfriend" Neela told him with a smile.

"Hmm…which one?" he said still pretending.

Neela rolled her eyes.

"Fine Ray I'm just calling to say I'm going out partying won't be back till late so don't wait up for me" Neela said in a fake serious voice.

"WHAT?" Ray yelped.

Neela couldn't help it she started laughing.

"I'm joking you freak" she said.

"That's mean" Ray grumbled in a baby voice.

"But you still love me" she said in a sing song voice.

"Yes I do" he stated with a laugh.

Abby rolled her eyes and impatiently pointed at her watch.

"Ah Ray I have to go Abby's beginning to get annoyed, I'm going out for coffee with her I'll be back home in a hour or so" she said.

"OK bye" he said.

"Bye, love you" she replied.

"Love you too" Ray said.

She hung up.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Bout time I almost gagged watching your moppy love fest" Abby scoffed.

"It's called love Abby" Neela stated.

"Correction Neela it's called YOUNG love" Abby pointed out seriously as they ordered their coffees and took a seat at a table.

Neela couldn't help but smile at her remark. She wasn't going to bother replying because Abby would never back down.

"So how are things with Luka and Joe?" she asked.

Abby smiled a genuinely happy smile as she thought about her husband and her baby.

"Things are going great. The best they've ever been" Abby stated.

"That's good" Neela said taking a sip of her coffee with a disturbed look on her face.

"What's wrong Neela?" Abby asked.

"I feel like someone's watching me" she whispered with a fearful look on her face.

"What" Abby said looking around the room for anybody who looked suspicious.

"I can't see anybody" she told Neela.

Neela spun her head around taking in the surroundings.

"Neither can I" she replied with a sigh.

"Maybe it's just your imagination?" Abby told her.

"I don't think so Abby I've been feeling like somebody been watching me for a couple of weeks now" Neela said urgently.

"Are you sure?" Abby said not quite convinced.

"I'm sure and it's really starting to freak me out" Neela said hoarsely.

Abby could tell she was taking this very seriously and she knew why.

"Honey you know it's been 3 months since the whole Jared fiasco and I can tell you if nothings happened since then he's definitely given up and left" Abby said gently.

"Are you sure? I mean I keep telling myself that but I don't believe it" Neela said.

"I'm sure" Abby stated.

"Have you told Ray about this?" she asked.

Neela shook her head.

"I don't want him to worry" she said.

"I think you should tell him" Abby replied.

"No Abby I'm not going to and your not going to either" Neela pleaded.

"Neela if you're constantly worrying about it maybe you should get help?" Abby said soothingly.

Neela laughed sarcastically.

"You think I'm a nutcase" she stated.

"No Neela I'm just worried about you" Abby told her gently.

"Whatever let's…let's just go OK" Neela said getting up.

They left the shop and headed to the El station.

"I'm sorry if I offended you" Abby said as they boarded the cramped train.

"No I'm sorry you're probably right, it's just my imagination" she said dismissingly.

Abby nodded but couldn't help but feel worried.

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

Neela's stop arrived.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said to Abby as she hopped off the train.

"Yeah bye" Abby called.

Neela stuffed her hands in her coat as she began walking down the street looking forward to getting home and seeing with Ray. She looked up at the dark night sky.

"Maybe Abby's right, maybe it is just my imagination playing tricks on me" she thought.

She continued walking. When she felt somebody creeping up behind her. She began to turn around to see who it was but a cloth was placed over her face and she began to feel drowsy before everything went black...

* * *

_**HMMM...I wonder who it could be??? (raising eyebrows)**_

**_R.E.V.I.E.W.S. P.L.E.A.S.E._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter. This one is a bit shorter than the others have been. Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11**

Ray impatiently looked at the clock. It read 9:20.Neela had finished work at 7 and then she'd only gone out for coffee with Abby.

"She should be home by now" he thought.

He dialled her phone. It was switched off.

He sighed.

He dialled Abby's phone.

"Hello?" Abby said picking up.

"Hey Abby its Ray" he said.

"Oh hey Ray what's up" she asked confusedly.

"Is Neela with you?" he asked.

"Um no she isn't last I saw her was bout an hour ago" Abby said quizzically.

"Really?" Ray said starting to get worried.

"Why?...hasn't she come home as yet?" Abby questioned nervously.

"No" he said.

"Oh God…." Abby murmured.

"What Abby…What?" Ray asked fearfully.

"Ray, Neela…Neela mentioned to me she felt somebody had been following her for the past couple of weeks…I told her it must just be her imagination but now…"Abby whispered hoarsely.

"What somebody's been following her?..." Ray stuttered getting anxious.

"Ray…" Abby began.

Ray began adding the puzzle together.

"Jared" he whispered his eyes widening in fright.

"Ray please don't assume the worst…maybe she went to get a drink or something…" Abby began but knew it was hopeless.

"OK Ray call the police…I'll be over there soon" Abby said and hung up.

Ray frantically called the police.

"Hello Chicago Police Station, Haley speaking" a voice came over the phone.

"I need to report a kidnapping" Ray said quickly.

"Sir who is this person? And how long has they been missing?" Haley asked.

"My girlfriend Neela… she's been missing around an hour" Ray stuttered his breathing increasing.

"Sir you know we can't call it a kidnapping until 24 hours have passed" she told him.

"No you listen to me she's in danger" Ray cried out.

"Please calm down" Haley replied.

"Don't tell me to calm down" Ray said replied angrily.

"Excuse me I'm going to hang up if you don't calm down" she instructed him.

"I'm sorry just hear me out" he said.

"OK" she replied.

Ray began to tell her everything about Jared, his past and what had happened recently with Neela and Jared.

"OK um I think I can arrange a car to be sent out" she said after he had finished.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"Name?" she asked.

"Ray…Ray Barnett" he told her.

"Address please?" she asked.

"Creston St Apartment Block 4 Apartment Number 15" he told her quickly.

"OK thank you a car should be there shortly" she told him.

"OK" Ray said.

"And don't worry Mr Barnett they'll find her" she said gently.

"I hope so…" he whispered and put the phone down.

He collapsed on the floor taking in what was happening. He felt tears brimming in his eyes.

"Where are you Neela?" he whispered softly in the empty apartment.

* * *

Neela eyes fluttered open. She blinked a couple of times her eyes adjusting to the dimly lit room. Her eyes widened when she noticed her hands and legs were tied up and her mouth was wrapped in duct tape.

"About time you woke up Neela" a voice said from behind her. The person finally came into her view. Her eyes widened in alarm.

"You never thought you'd see me again did you?" Jared said evilly.

"You didn't think you could hide behind precious Ray forever did you Neela?" He snarled.

He walked up to her and ripped the tape from her mouth hard. She screamed in pain.

"Shut your mouth woman" he hissed covering his ears.

"You creep, Ray will find me and he'll kill you" she yelled glaring at him.

"I'd like to see him try and find you first and believe me if I have something to do with it he'll never find you" Jared snickered laughing.

He recovered her mouth with fresh tape. She tried to bite him but pulled away quickly.

He slapped her furiously across the face and she winced in agony as she felt blood dribble down her cheek.

"BITCH, don't you ever try that again" he yelled.

He walked to the door opened it and slammed it shut behind him.

Neela felt tears come to her eyes before she broke down into helpless sobs. Her horrible nightmare was becoming reality.

* * *

_Hoped you liked it, more to come tomorrow..._

_PLEASE REVIEW YOU KNOW I LOVE THEM_


	12. Chapter 12

**I decided to change where I was originally going to go with this story. It didn't come out exactly like I hoped it would but I hope you like it!!**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 12**

Ray's eyes flickered to the clock for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. It was 2:30 in the morning. It had been over 6 hours since Neela had been missing but to Ray if felt like an eternity.

The police and Abby had both arrived at the same time and the police had been following some leads but they weren't getting anywhere.

"Ray how are you holding up?" Abby asked taking a seat next to him on the couch.

He stared blankly at her.

"You want me to get you a coffee…or something?" she asked.

He didn't reply. Abby sighed and rubbed him gently on the back.

"I... I don't know what I'd do if…if he did anything to her Abby" He choked out.

"Oh Ray they're gonna find her and then they'll put that bastard in jail" Abby said hoping her voice sounded confident because she saw as hell didn't feel it.

"How can you be so sure Abby…you know what Jared's capable of" Ray commented in a broken voice.

"Don't keep thinking of the negative things Ray" Abby pleaded.

"How can I not" Ray said sarcastically.

"You have to be strong Ray you just have too" Abby stated.

Ray didn't reply he just continued staring motionlessly into space.

* * *

Neela tried to twist her fingers around but it was no use. Her hands and legs were getting really numb and her muscles was aching her. 

The door opened and Jared entered again this time with a bottle of water and a frozen TV dinner.

"Here eat" he grumbled setting the food down in front of her and ripping off the tape again.

She didn't want to take anything from him but her lips were parched and she was desperate for some water.

"Can you at least undo my hands?" she snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that you should appreciate that I'm even giving you food" he growled angrily.

"Sure I REALLY appreciate you abducting me and THEN offering me food" Neela scoffed.

Jared gave a light hearted laugh at her remark.

He walked over to her and undid the rope from her arms.

Neela was surprised she wasn't expecting him to do that.

She flexed her arms trying to get the soreness out of them. She eyed the water temptingly before she quickly grabbed it and sculled it down.

She was half way through it when Jared spoke up.

"I'm sorry you know" he said quietly.

She looked up startled not sure if she was hearing things.

"Excuse me?" she questioned.

"I'm sorry…" he replied a bit louder.

"Sorry for what…killing Ray's mother and ruining his life or just kidnapping me and holding me hostage" Neela asked angrily.

"I…I didn't mean to kill her…I was angry and I got out of control" he said like a little kid.

Neela, even after everything he had done couldn't help but feel sorry for him at that moment.

She didn't know what he'd do when she asked the next question but she took her chances.

"Why…why did you hate Ray and his mum so much?" she asked softly.

He looked at her and for a minute looked like he wasn't going to respond but then he changed his mind.

"I guess…I guess it was because I thought there might be a chance that my mum would come back and we'd be a family again…and I felt after my dad met Liana Ray's Mum she ruined that chance for us and I started hating her and by the time she and Dad had Ray I don't right despised her and since Ray was hers hating him came along with the job" Jared said with sadness in his voice.

Neela looked at him sadly and couldn't help but think he was a nice guy it was just that he was really messed up inside.

"You know the weird thing" he said looking up at Neela.

"What's that?" she questioned curiously.

"I actually liked her but I never wanted to admit it…I felt that if I liked her I would be betraying my mum's trust…so every time I started to get close to her I would push myself away and tell myself that I hated her" Jared said softly tears brimming in his eyes.

"I couldn't believe it when I… killed her I don't know why I did such an f--ked up thing like that. I've always felt so guilty after that" he whispered painfully.

"If you felt guilty why did you always threaten Ray with it?" Neela asked.

"I guess it was my cover up act to hide how I was really feeling inside" Jared replied.

Neela stared at him in awe it was like he had had a personality change. Just a while ago he had been the guy she had feared for her life and now he was just the guy she felt sorry for.

They sat there in silence for awhile. Neela thinking about everything he had just said to her and Jared staring vacantly into space.

"I always wanted a brother" Jared said suddenly out of nowhere.

"What?" Neela asked.

"I always wanted to get to know Ray…but I never did I never tried to include myself into his life, I just ignored him and made him feel like he was invisible and that just made him hate me even more" Jared stated with a sarcastic laugh.

"But why do you hate him still…why don't you just apologize to him?" Neela asked softly.

"Sure yeah as if he'd accept my apology, its not like I broke his favourite video game or something I KILLED his mother nobody can get over that" Jared scoffed.

"You don't know until you try" Neela stated gently.

Jared looked up at her again.

"Maybe…but its not like I've made it any better by kidnapping you" he said unsurely.

He sat there silently again.

"Can I ask you something?" Neela questioned.

"Yeah?" he said looking up.

"I was…I've been wondering if you purposely helped me that night at the club because you knew I lived with Ray" Neela asked.

"What…no I didn't know who were or that you knew him I swear…I just thought you were a beautiful woman and I wanted to get to know you. I only knew that you lived with Ray after we got back to your place and he was there…I promise" Jared answered.

Neela looked at him and actually believed he was telling the truth, but she still had a couple more questions for him.

"Why did you do it again…why did you start harassing Ray and me?" she questioned.

"To be honest I don't know…I think it was partially that I was jealous that you liked Ray and partially because all those negative feelings from our childhood rose again when I saw him" Jared commented.

"Okk" Neela said drawling the word.

"But why did you choose to stalk me and then kidnap me?" she asked curiously.

"I guess I was just annoyed…that Ray had got you and that you hated me as well so I wanted to get revenge but now I feel like a d--khead for doing this…and how ever long I get sentenced to jail for I will deserve completely" Jared answered.

"What?" Neela asked confused at his last thing he had said.

"I've made up my mind I'm going to turn myself into the cops…I deserve to be in prison for everything i've done, and you don't deserve to be in here and Ray and all those people out there wondering where you are don't deserve to be put through this" he told her.

Neela gave him a small smile at him. She couldn't help but feel that their conversation had changed his perspective on things. She sighed in relief things were going to be OK.

"Thank you" she said to him.

"No thank you" he whispered to her.

* * *

_I hope you liked it!! Jared's not all that mean he's just a very MESSED up guy..._

_I'm planning on making the next chapter the last one..._

_PLEASE REVIEW_


	13. Chapter 13

**This is it the final chapter YAY!! I'm so happy I actually completed a story!! I hope all of you enjoyed this story and thanks to all the people who reviewed.

* * *

****CHAPTER 13 **

"Ray we've found her" Sheriff Holden told him with a grin.

Ray practically ripped himself off from his seat relief overcoming him.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"They found her at that old warehouse down on Dally Drive" the sheriff told him.

"There's more Ray apparently-…" the sheriff began but Ray had already run out of the apartment to his car downstairs.

"Ray wait" Sheriff Holden called but it was too late.

"What were you going to say officer?" Abby asked.

"Well the truth is we didn't find her…Jared called and turned himself in" Sheriff Holden stated.

"What?" Abby replied in a disbelieving tone.

"I know" the Sheriff commented.

"Shit… Ray's doesn't know that he'll go down there and beat Jared to a pulp" Abby said her eyes widening.

"Please tell me some officers are already down there?" Abby asked.

"No we just got the call from Jared, the cars are just leaving" he stated nodding to the window where 2 police cars were heading off there sirens blaring.

"Shit you better tell them to get down there fast if you want an alive Jared Barnett" Abby warned.

"Crap" Sheriff Holden said alarmed and quickly got on his phone.

* * *

Ray drove maniacally the whole way down there. He was surprised when he didn't see any police cars. But he didn't take any notice he charged into the building. 

"Neela!" he shouted as he entered.

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Neela and Jared just simply standing there.

"Ray!" Neela exclaimed running up to him and flinging her arms around him.

"Babe are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded.

"I'm fine" she stated smiling up at him.

He then caught sight of the big bruise on her cheek.

His eyes widened with anger.

"You bastard I'll kill you!" he yelled charging up to Jared and punching him hard in the jaw.

"RAY STOP IT" Neela screamed in fright.

Jared stumbled backwards Ray went to go after him again but Neela grabbed him by the arm.

"Stop it Ray" she shouted.

"Why? I have every right to kill him right now" Ray snapped.

"Ray…" Neela began but was interrupted by Jared.

"He's right he does have every right to kill me" Jared stated softly.

Ray stared at him confusedly for a second wondering why he was behaving so differently when the police and Sheriff Holden ran into the building.

The Sheriff sighed in relief seeing that nobody was badly injured, he then turned his attenion to Jared and walked up to him.

"Jared Barnett you have to right to remain silent" Sheriff Holden said.

Jared nodded offered him his hands willingly and he quickly handcuffed him.

As they were about to lead him away Jared turned to Ray.

"I'm sorry…you have no reason to forgive me but I just need to say that" Jared said quietly looking at Ray.

Ray looked at him in shock he wasn't expecting him to say that. In fact he had never thought Jared would even utter those words to him.

Ray didn't reply he just stonily gazed at Jared who bowed his head disgracefully and let the police continue to lead him away.

"You know he turned himself in Ray" Neela said quietly.

"What?" Ray said in disbelief.

"I know…" Neela said.

Ray looked at her in amazement before he sighed and ran outside to where the police were leading Jared to the car.

"Wait a minute!" he called out to them.

Jared turned back to him with a look of awe on his face that Ray was evening speaking to him still.

Ray spoke up again.

"I'm never going to forgive you…" he stated to Jared.

Jared looked sadly at him.

"But thank you for apologizing" Ray continued.

Jared gave him a small smile and nodded before getting into the car.

Ray watched as the police car drove way. He finally felt like there was some peace over him and Jared.

Ray turned around to where Neela was standing behind him. She gave him a proud looking smile. He sighed in relief, happy that this terrible ordeal was finally over.

"I can't believe he turned himself in" Ray said walkuing up to her.

"Neither can I" she told him.

"Why'd he do it?" Ray asked.

"It's a long story" Neela stated.

"I've got plenty of time" Ray replied as they stood there together looking at each other.

Neela pulled Ray into a hug feeling safe again. He smiled gently back down at her.

"I was so worried Neela" he told her.

She looked at him.

"It crossed my mind a couple of times that I would never see you again" Neela said.

"I pray that that never happens" Ray said bending down to kiss her. She returned it smiling at him.

Ray looked down at her he knew what he wanted to do and he wasn't more sure of anything in his life. He took a deep breath,

"Neela…" Ray whispered.

"Yes?" she questioned looking up at him.

"Marry me?" he asked.

She smiled happily back at him.

"Yes!" she whispered her face glowing.

He grinned at her before picking her up off her feet and twirling her around. After so many years of pain his life was finally complete.

**_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you _**

* * *

_That's it the story's finished. I hope you all enjoyed this story and the final chapter._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_AN: The song lyrics I used at the end were from Avril Lavigne's song Keep Holding On. Also the song used in the first chapter was I'll be there for you by The Rembrants._


	14. Chapter 14

**_I decided to do an epilogue on the story. Its pretty short but here it is._ **

* * *

EPILOGUE 

_2 years later _

"I'm home" Ray called as he entered the house.

"Hey" Neela said with a smile on her face as she emerged from the kitchen.

He grinned back at her and walked over to her to give her a kiss.

It amazed him how much had happened in the past 2 years. They had gotten married, Jared's court case had happened, He had been promoted and most importantly 7 months ago the twins-

His thoughts were interrupted by shrieking screams from the bedroom.

Ray groaned wincing in pain from the noise.

"How can you stand that noise?" he asked.

Neela laughed.

"I guess it's because I'm the one who's with them 24-7" she stated.

"C'mon" Ray said as the wails continued.

They both hurried to the bedroom as opened the door and headed over to the cribs.

Liana and Ashley's cries immediately stopped and they smiled happily when they saw their parents.

Ray picked up Liana while Neela picked up Ashley.

"Hey" he said softly smiling at his daughter.

She blew raspberries at him with a big grin on her face.

It had been Neela's idea to name one of their daughters after Ray's mum as in a way to let her memory carry on.

"I think its time we gave them dinner" Neela said carrying Ashley out of the room.

"Yeah" Ray replied.

As he followed her he thought about how happy he was in life right now and how nothing in the world was worth how much Neela and the twins meant to him.

* * *

_There you go I hope you liked it!!_

_Please review!!_


End file.
